silent_hunter_online_strategyfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Steel Bait Ball"
Required U-boat Types and Amounts * 6 or more Type II C or higher U-boats * 4 or more Type II D or higher U-boats * 4 or more Type VII A or higher U-boats * 5-6 or more Type VII B or higher U-boats * 9 or more Type VII C or higher U-boats * 15 or more Type VII D or higher U-boats Set Up # Position at least 4 Type II D U-boats (here on referred to as the "forward cage") just ahead of the target fleet's area of detection (shadowed area around ships). Be sure to keep these U-boats submerged (for now) and on a parrellel course with the target fleet. # These U-boats will serve to slow down the target fleet and restrict its forward movement. # Position at least 4 Type II C U-boats ahead and to the side of the target fleet's area of detection on both sides evenly. Be sure to keep these u-boats submerged as well (for now) and on a parellel course with the target fleet. # These U-boats will also serve to slow down the target fleet but will restrict the target fleet's turning ability as well as forward movement. # Position the other 2 Type II C U-boats further away from the target fleet in the holes between the Type II C's you already positioned. As with steps 1 and 3, keep these u-boats submerged and on a parellel course with the target fleet # These U-boats serve the same purpose as the other Type II C's but also restricts any ships that slipped through the other Type II C's # Position at least 4 Type VII A U-boats beside the target fleet's area of detection (ideally 2 on either side). Unlike the other U-boats so far, these U-boats should be surfaced but still on a parellel course to scare the target fleet into remaining on a straight or predictable course. # These U-boats serve both to encourage the target fleet to maintain a predictable course and to restrict its horizontal movement. # Position at least 4 Type VII B U-boats just behind and to the side of the target fleet's area of detection on both sides evenly. Keep these U-boats surfaced to scare the target fleet. # These U-boats will serve to gather the target fleet closer together and to maintain its speed. # Position at least 4 Type VII C U-boats just behind the target fleet's area of detection. Keep these U-boats surfaced. # These U-boats will serve to keep the target fleet from forcing you to overshoot them. # Position the remaining U-boats in the holes between the already positioned U-boats. Pre-Execution # Surface all your U-boats that were submerged. # Prepare the Deck Gun(s) on your Type VII (A, B, C, and D) U-boats. Execution # When in range use the deck gun(s) of the Type VII to fire a few shells just ahead, to the side, and behind (depending on the firing U-boats position relative to the target fleet. ) the target fleet to force it to compact slowly.(Note: you should NOT make any direct hits during this step, that comes later) # Maintain all of your U-boats ranges relative to the fleet. # Repeat 15-17 until the target fleet is compacted as tightly as possible. # Open up first with your deck guns and try to hit the target ship multiple times from stern to bow (if you hit the propeller, all subsequent shots will be easier). # If the target ship(s) survive the deck gun barrage, fire torpedoes into the target fleet. # If the target fleet still survives, leave it alone and set a course to home port. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Silent Hunter Online Category:Video Games Category:Strategy